Makeover
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: She went halfway around the world to try and get over him but it didn't work. So she's back.  She's back. And this time she is not leaving...without HIM. Sam/Scam


**Hi! I'm ALIVE!**

:P

Okay so sadly school has been keeping me from writing =( BUT I still am writing slowly.

My Xmas fic is not complete yet but it is coming SOON I HOPE, and I have another chapter for another story I have coming up VERY SOON (Have half done :P) along with other updates!

But **THIS** story…came to me last night randomly and I thought I'd just jot it down and put it up for y'all to see :D.

This _COULD_ be a new chapter fic from ME but this is it's **trial run**. The summary may change and the rating is _most likely _to bump up to **M** if I do continue it.

Anyway! **Please R&R and let me know what you think so far. **

**Disclaimer: **I didn't miss this part. -_- Totally Spies isn't mine. Bleh.

**Thank you: **To _Poison's Ivy _for helping me come up with the title (that I adore :D) so quickly. You go girl! :D

PS: If the title doesn't click to you just yet, later chapters (if they happen) will do that for sure :P

Okay now, Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Dragging her suitcase on its wheels behind her, a 22-year-old Samantha Simpson walked through the airport's crowded isles in her black, knee-length trench coat and matching black pumps looking for her best friends.<p>

Smiling to herself Sam knew they would be here to receive her as they had been ecstatic to hear of the news she had given them just a few days back. She was coming back to visit them after taking a break from the student exchange program that had taken her to Paris. She had left L.A. just after her first year of college and had been in Paris for almost three years.

Three long years of just diving into her studies and focusing on building a life abroad with only a few select moments taken out to keep in touch with her friends through emails and postcards and birthday greetings.

But now she was finally coming home and she could barely contain her excitement. Her smile now turning into a grin on her face, Sam couldn't help but think of all the things she was just dying to do, her brain was nearly overloading inside her head at the sheer number of things she was looking forward to. But…

There was one thing that stood out to her above the rest. One thing that had been on her mind ever since she had left, and for years before that, and every moment she had been away from Los Angles.

And it was incidentally the very _same_ thing that had actually dragged her back home in the middle of her final semester, under the guise of missing her friends too severely simply because she couldn't bear to be away from it any longer.

Not now when she finally had realized just how badly she was in need of it and had found herself coming back here just for that reason. A small smirk tugged at her lips at that thought.

And this time…she wasn't going to leave without it.

Suddenly spotting a sign with her name on it, Sam snapped out of her train of thought and looked around to find her two best friends, Clover and Alex standing there smiling at her widely.

Her lips burst into a grin and she hastily walked over to them, running carefully in her heels not to fall down and soon she was standing before them. "Hey you guys," she said, smiling at them and soon she was wrapped in a fierce group hug by her two friends.

"Oh my God Sammie, we missed you so much!" Alex said, holding her close while Clover nodded, letting Sam know it was the same for her. "I missed you guys too, so much," Sam said, hugging them back tightly.

After a moment her friends pulled away and took a good look at her. Staring at Sam, Clover and Alex could still hardly believe she was even here. This decision to visit them had been abrupt if anything and they hadn't seen it coming at all. They couldn't say they were complaining though, even though they had had to get up ridiculously early to receive her this morning, because they had missed her too much for words and were so happy to see her again.

This was the girl who had been their best friend since childhood and had always been there with them up until just these last few years. She had been there through elementary, high school, their days when they had all been super spies- through everything. And the Clover and Alex they felt as if they had just gotten their sister back instead of just their best friend.

Smiling at her they took a moment to study her. Sam had grown a bit taller than they last remembered her. While she had always been taller than them, with those heels she had on now just a bit higher than her normal length of 2 inches she now stood a head above them. She also seemed to have gotten a little curvier at the hips and whatever she had done to her skin, it seemed to be glowing in a way that made Clover envious. The blonde made a mental note to ask her for her secret later as she kept looking at her friend.

Sam's hair had changed also, not in length or colour but in style. She now wore her hair straight at the top and then in distinct waves that cascaded down her shoulders in layers of varied length. But the biggest change was this sparkle in her eyes, a look of confidence that they hadn't really noticed her having so clearly before.

"You look great Sammie!" they said in unison making Sam beam. "Thanks Alex," She said, smiling in response as she discreetly studied her reflection in a glass panel at her side. She could only hope that someone else would also agree. Or else the _seven _hours she had spent dressing herself would sadly go to waste.

"Come on Sammie, let's go! We have so much to catch up on and talk about and the airport is soooo not the place to do that," she heard Clover say and she turned to find the blonde leading the way out with Alex right behind her.

Taking a deep breath in, Sam dismissed her thoughts about a certain someone and followed them to Clover's car.

* * *

><p>"So how come you just decided to visit?" Clover asked as she brought Sam some coffee and sat down next to her on the couch. They had come to the place Alex and Clover were sharing until Alex officially moved out with her fiancée, Darren Evans and Clover finally tied the knot with her long-time boyfriend Blaine.<p>

Sipping the hot liquid, Sam leaned back on the couch and said nothing for a moment as she reflected upon the true, hidden reason why she had come. To be honest while she had tried resisting she knew she had felt like she would simply explode if she didn't handle this now and that was what had made her drop everything and come rushing back.

But she couldn't tell her friends what that reason was until everything was as she wanted it to be and she suspected it would be some time before that happened. She might as well keep this from them for now, it wouldn't be that hard as she had practice in doing this.

7 _years_ of keeping the same secret.

"Well I missed you guys so I just had to see you," Sam said smiling and hoping that would be the end of that discussion but Alex looked to her with concerned eyes. "But aren't you in the middle of your school semester, Sammie?" She asked. "Isn't it…I dunno, bad for your studies that you took this sudden of a halt? What if you miss something important in class?" she asked, not understanding why Sam hadn't already thought of that because she knew Sam was the one out of all of them who took her education very seriously.

Biting her cheek, Sam wondered what to say. She should have expected that her friend's would be curious because school to her was very important. Of course they didn't know it wasn't the _most_ important though especially not with the absence of something else making it hard for her to really concentrate in the years she had gone. Seeing the looks her friends were giving her, Sam knew she couldn't get out of not giving them an answer to explain her supposed carelessness when it came to her marks.

Sighing, she shrugged. "Well apart from really, really wanting to see you guys I actually had forgotten something here when I left for Paris," she confessed. "And I came back to get it."

Clover's eyebrows shot up in shock and confusion. "You came back for something…three years after you left?" Realizing how silly that sounded Sam avoided a discussion and simply sighed. "Yea well I sorta realized I needed it NOW, you know?" Smiling she shrugged her shoulders a little. "I just…." she maintained in keeping a blush off her face because it would give her away. "I couldn't go on without it."

Blinking rapidly, Clover exchanged a glance with Alex before throwing her hands out in exclamation. "Well gosh Sammie, we could have sent whatever you needed to you! You didn't have to risk your year by coming back for it!"

Shaking her head, Sam smiled. "No it's okay you guys. It gives me an excuse to see you guys again," She said keeping from them that what she had returned for couldn't' be packed up and shipped through airmail.

"But what did you come back for?" Clover asked, curiosity everywhere in her tone. "Nothing really," Sam said dismissively but Clover didn't look convinced and for good reason. Sam had come all the way back to L.A. for this, it had to be something vital. "What is it Sammie?" she asked again, urgency in her voice. Sam let out a little laugh at Clover's curiosity before shaking her head. "Clover, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"But still! I wannna know!" Clover said pouting and Sam bit her cheek in thought. She had to think fast and change this topic now. She needed at least a day for anyone to find out what she had come back for. At the moment she couldn't risk certain people finding out just yet.

Suddenly getting the perfect idea on how to distract her, Sam smiled sweetly at her blonde friend. "Speaking of wanting to know, don't you wanna find out what I got for you guys from Paris?"

A moment later Clover let out a squeal and began attacking Sam's suitcase with Alex helping her and Sam smirked when the topic of what she was here for was quickly forgotten.

Some time later, Clover grinned widely as she hugged her presents to her chest. "Oh my God Sammie!" She said, elated over the beautiful boots, purse and other goodies Sam had brought her. "I love these! Thank you soooo much! Smiling back at her, Sam waved a hand airily. "Don't mention it," she said, glad to have impressed her friends with her gifts to them.

Setting down her new things, Clover took a deep breath to catch up to all her excitement before she spoke. "Okay, now how about we do something really fun together, just like old times," she said and Alex tried not to giggle at how old she sounded when she said that.

"What should we do…What should we do…What should we do…" Clover whispered under her breath, her eyes narrowed in concentration when they suddenly lit up. Clapping her hands he grinned. "I've got it! I say we go shopping. Our favourite mall ever is having a huge sale today!"

Frowning a little, Alex looked at Clover sternly. "Don't you think Sam should get some rest?" She said, concerned. "She must be tired. She did have a flight today and shopping at the moment at a mall during a huge sale? I am not sure Sam would have the energy and speed required right now."

Blushing because she hadn't thought of that in all her happiness, Clover nodded. "Right, of course," she said to Alex before turning to the redhead. "Sammie, you wanna get some sleep? Alex and I can shop and you can take a nap," she said helpfully. And that way they could get Sam a nice welcome back gift.

"What? No?" Sam said with a small giggle. "Come on guys I didn't come back here to waste time sleeping," she smirked. Smiling softly, Alex whispered, "Well you need your rest." But Sam only shook her head. "I'm fine, really," she said firmly. She was too hyper to sleep anyway. And besides she was _tired_ of sleepless nights and whispering one name in her sleep over and over again endlessly and longing for one body to be next to hers while she slept.

"Okay well…" Clover said, pulling Sam's attention to her again. Clover smiled. "How about…we shop now and you sleep…" Seeing Sam about to protest Clover held up her hand to stop her so she could hear the rest of the plan. "And we can catch a movie later!" she grinned. "That way u get to rest andddddddddddddd we get to hang together like we used to!"

Smiling, Sam nodded her head in approval at that plan. "Okay, I'll be there," she said. Clover smiled, getting up to leave for shopping with Alex. "You get some rest now okay?" she said, moving to go. Sam nodded. "Yes, I'm gonna…" she said before getting up herself. "I'm just going to take a quick run first."

"Where to?" Alex asked curiously.

Sam paused for a moment before smiling softly. "Remember that thing I forgot to pack to take with me?" she smiled harder. "I'm just gonna make sure I deal with it before I make the mistake of leaving without it again…"

* * *

><p>This was it, Sam said to herself as she stood in the dimly lit WOOHP corridor.<p>

It was finally the moment she had been waiting for all this time. Biting her lip nervously she told herself that she couldn't mess up now. No, she had to keep it together. Be confident and cool and-

Soon a smirk spread across her lips and stopped in her self-advice. She had no need to do this. No, she was no longer the shy, scared, patient girl that she had been when she left here.

She was now a strong, confident woman and she knew just how to get what she wanted from _anyone_. She was a whole new Sam Simpson, a whole different woman and she was going to prove that right _now_.

Without further ado she quit dilly-dallying around the other cells in the prison sector which's tour she had been taking in the name of walking down memory lane as she had said when she had visited Jerry's office and gotten the pass, and went straight to the cell she had always intended to.

She had the guard open the cell for her, showing him her pass and making up some excuse and soon she had slipped into the isolation cell of the most dangerous, predatory villain WOOHP had ever faced.

The cell of her _favourite_ criminal.

She found him sitting there with his back leaned against the wall. with his black tank top stretched across his broad torso and dark jeans clad on his legs, as he appeared to be sleeping.

Smiling, Sam took advantage of his sleepy state and trailed her eyes up and down his form, smiling harder when she realized that he didn't look a day older than she'd last seen him though three years had passed.

No, nothing had changed at all. He was still as strong as she noticed with the muscles that rippled on his bare arms, still as powerful-looking and still as perfectly handsome and appealing if not even _more_ so…

Smirking to herself, Sam cleared her throat to get his attention and soon his eyes snapped open to see who was disturbing his afternoon nap. Dark sea foam eyes scanned the premises and soon settled on the person standing there, widening when they finally realized who she was.

"Samantha…Simpson?" he said, sitting up straighter and looking at her with a small smirk quirking at his lips when she nodded her head in response. "Well I never thought I'd see you again, seeing that you quit WOOHP years ago." A small smile formed on Sam's lips at the fact that he, still recognized her. That meant that _Tim Scam _remembered her after all.

Taking a step closer to him she nodded her head. "Yes I did that to take part in an exchange program to Paris for my studies. "Nice," Scam said nodding his head though not really sounding like he truly cared. "You do know my escape rate has gone up fifty percent since you left?" he said smirking proudly as if to make her regret her decision to leave Clover and Alex alone to deal with him.

Noting that he was dragging the conversation back to WOOHP, to them being enemies and to all that _nonsense_, Sam frowned. She didn't want, nor need that and she knew just how to get this conversation going in the direction SHE wanted.

Rolling her eyes, she fixed him with a knowing look. "It's not like you weren't getting out when I was here…" she said making him smirk harder until she said her next word. "_Tim_," she said emphasizing his name with a soft whisper and dragging out the last letter to make it almost sound like a moan.

Scam's eyebrow shot up in surprise at her using his first name and especially the way she had said it. Sam smirked to herself privately because it was obvious he had noted what she had been trying to get him to. She said nothing and simply stood there staring back at him the way he was staring at her unblinkingly.

Watching her look back at him square in the eyes, Scam couldn't help but think there was something different about her apart from her sudden use of his first name. Something that had changed in her in the three years he hadn't seen her for.

Curious to find out what, Scam studied her for a few moments. She seemed to have filled out all her curves, was a bit taller now, had done something different with her hair and was a bit leaner with how she seemed to flex her bare legs as she rocked back and forth on her heels and even a bit _stronger_ in some strange way as she stood there in a shady, _black_ trench coat. And when he looked up at her face he found that she was almost… smirking at him.

Not being able to figure out why she might be smirking at HIM of all people, especially since Sam didn't smirk like that anyway he brushed it off and rolled back his shoulders in a relaxed way. "Well you grew up in three years," he commented.

Taking another step closer to him, clacking her heels on the prison floor coolly, Sam nodded her head, her long waves bouncing as she did." I sure did," she said, glad that he had noticed. And he hadn't even seen _anything_ yet.

She kept talking, eager to tell him more. "I have been through a lot of changes in these past years. Paris was good for me," she said, smiling at him in an expectant way but he only did a half yawn before mumbling sleepily. "Fascinating."

Sam shot him a small glare because she could tell he was bored. That he wasn't really interested in her even though she had come to see him. Not interested in her like _always_.

Growling under her breath, Sam shook her head to herself determinedly. No she wasn't going to have that. The new her wasn't going to be _ignored_. She was going to **fix **this. Fix this for _good_.

"I got you something," she said suddenly, deciding to cut to the chase because she was tired of waiting. His reaction to her words was exactly what she had expected as a quick moment later he was looking at her in a puzzled, lost way. "You…brought me a gift?" he whispered with heavy amounts of disbelief in his smooth, rich tone.

Putting her hands in her pockets, Sam shrugged calmly. "Well yea," she said, bobbing her head as she slowly walked closer to him in slow, lazy steps, all the while keeping her eyes on his face so she could see his every reaction to her every move.

"I got something for almost everyone I know in L.A…" She have him a small smirk. "I just thought I might as well get something for my favourite criminal as well."

Scam let out a chuckle of amusement knowing what she was doing here now. Clearly she was joking about getting him a present and being sarcastic about him being her favourite _anything_.

"How very touching of you Sam," he said, with a fake, sarcastic sweet tone to let her know he wasn't falling for her prank. But he stopped short when she suddenly shuffled around in the left pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a black envelope that she held out to him.

Seeing that he was just staring at the package extended towards him wordlessly Sam smiled. "Go on, take it," she urged. "I got it just for you."

Blinking his eyes for a moment, Scam narrowed his eyes in thought before looking up at her warningly. "Is this some kind of stupid gag gift that's going to blow up in my face?" he asked before fixing her with a predatory smirk that looked as if a panther had just split its jaw at the sight of a fresh piece of meat to devour. "Because if it is…" he said threateningly. "Then your oh so cute attempt at pulling a prank on me is going to result in painful consequences."

Letting out a laugh at his sense of humour, Sam shook her head before looking at him with a big smile on her lips. "No, no it isn't! Seriously," she said putting the envelope in his hand. "Here, take a look."

Scam stared at the envelope now in his hand before looking back at the girl that had given it to him. She was in such a good mood, something she had never exhibited in his presence before. _"Then what changed?" _he found himself thinking, his curiosity getting the better of him as he wondered even more.

Why was she even here?

Not getting a clue from her face he stared back at the envelope curiously. Watching him turn it around in his hand speculatively, Sam prodded him to look inside. "Go on. Open it! You know you want to."

Letting out a small sigh he finally gave in. Whatever this was about, Sam didn't look like she was going to leave him alone till he saw it. He might as well look at it.

Weighing it in his hand he soon noticed that it was light, very light. Almost like a card of some sort. Slipping his thumb under the flap he tore the edge and pulled out another envelope, this one done in an elegant design of a black and white base highlighted by a single felt, red rose with painted black thorns at its edges.

Confused at the sight of the very ornate envelope he had drawn out, Scam looked up at the redhead with narrowed eyes of curiosity looking for an explanation. But Sam only smiled at him and said nothing in response.

Moving his attention back to the envelope because Sam wasn't telling him what this meant, he studied it again and soon decided that it must be a card of some sort inside it. What else could it be?

Opening it up a moment later he did in fact find a card sitting in his hands. Scam looked back at his gift giver with a small annoyed look thinking it was a gift card of some sort or something equally useless.

But when he absentmindedly turned the thick, glossy card around in his hand he was left frozen in his place and found himself reading what was written on the surface with wide, shocked eyes:

_Timothy Scam_

_And_

_Samantha Simpson_

_-oOo-_

_Invite you to Celebrate with them this Special Day_

_And Share in their Love and Happiness _

_-oOo-_

_As they are United in Marriage _

_And Begin their new Lives Together_

_Amongst Friends and Family_

_On the day of_

_Saturday, April Twenty-eighth,_

_Two Thousand Twelve_

_at Five o__'__ clock p.m. _

_at La Venta Inn_

_796 Via Del Monte_

_Manhattan Beach, California_

_-oOo-_

_RSVP As Soon as Possible_

_-oOo-_

"…_What the…WHAT THE HELL?" _Scam thought as he stared at the words numbly and read them over and over again in confusion and shock. What on earth was the meaning of this?

Unable to figure something out for the first time in his life, Scam shot his head up to ask Sam what was going on here as she had given him this only to find her smirking triumphantly and walking over to him.

And soon she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body right against her own in a way that he could feel _all_ her developed curves. He grew more rigid as their bodies touched and even more as she looked him in the eyes with her own twinkling deviously as her red glossed lips parted to speak.

"So….how do you like your present…." she whispered, rubbing her nose against his in an affectionate way and speaking with her lips dangerously close to his own while she smirked like a feline.

"Darling?" she purred before bridging the small gap between them and placing her lips over his in a deep, passionate kiss.

And right then the glossy card, **their** _wedding invitation_ slipped from Scam's cold hands and spiralled down falling on the floor as he went completely and utterly slack in her grasp.

* * *

><p>… :P<p>

And cut! XD

Okay so this may or may not be a new fic since I got this idea on a whim as you know. Sooooooo I'll let your **comments/reviews **and reactions DECIDE FOR ME. :D

So if you'd like more of this, **PLEASE REVIEW **and let me know! =)

Though if I /DO/ write this…let's just say… it's going to be one **fun** ride for Tim Scam this time….(insert evil laugh right about…NOW)

Anyway, eagerly awaiting your responses to this!

Love,

Cresenta's Lark :D


End file.
